


樱桃果烟

by Graysummer



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysummer/pseuds/Graysummer
Summary: *有点不正经文学成分*开头一点群众描写*未成年注意，不适勿点





	樱桃果烟

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是草莓味的。

*有点不正经文学成分  
*开头一点群众描写  
*未成年注意，不适勿点

 

Alex在酒馆后巷捡到了田川。  
男孩的身体在一堆喝得烂醉的人中白得刺眼。他浑身上下都白，除了一条短到刚刚足够遮住腿根的黑短裤和脚上的马丁靴。  
衬衫是白的，短袜是白的，手和腿都是白的，脸也白。眼睛圆圆的，亮晶晶得叫人在意得很，想一探究竟是否真的偷藏了宝藏。  
事实上那里面什么也没有，只一些细碎的光点。至于为何那样明亮，大约是因为本就是两颗黑水晶，自然是要发光的。  
他好小一个，被人推来推去站不稳，跌跌撞撞找不到搭把手的地方。有人朝他伸出了手臂，被他嫌恶地躲过。动作轻盈，像只灵巧狡猾的猫。  
他被人强行吻上了面容，用力挣扎开，喉咙里翻涌着不甚清晰的呜咽。他看起来狼狈又诱人，像极了脆弱却倔强的玫瑰，谁都想剥掉那层刺，看透他温暖柔软的内里。

Alex来给朋友捧场子，被灌了几杯酒，走路都有点晃。他站在巷口围观了一会儿这场荒唐的闹剧，从口袋里摸出一只烟来，打火机开关啪嗒一声，蹿出一缕刺眼的火苗。  
哄闹声安静了一瞬间立刻又沸腾起来，嘈杂无序。有人搭上他的肩膀，笑容淫秽得叫人作呕。  
兄弟，你也想分一羹啊？那你可得排队，这小嫩货谁都想日。  
Alex不着痕迹移开了肩膀，看也不看那人凝固在脸上的笑容，拍了拍手。男孩似乎跟他颇有点心灵感应般转过头。  
他被包围在人群中，个头不够高，看不见现在是什么模样，也不知道那件干净的衬衫有没有被撕扯开，成为犯罪的第一步引诱。  
那双眼睛却瞪得滚圆，透着股不甘，又难以藏好恐惧的神色。无助又可怜，朝着你拼命眨眼睛，连眼泪都要掉出来，那一点欲坠未坠的水光叫谁能够不怜惜。  
天使在向你求助，在诱惑你成为下一个恶魔。  
Alex嗅着烟里淡淡的樱桃香味，吐出了一团迷蒙的白烟。“喂，不瞧瞧我拨了什么电话吗？”他声音可真够特别的，清冷只是表面，冰融化后露出的其实是樱桃果园。  
尾音翘而黏糊，语气却刚从冷风呼啸的冬天路过一般叫人不寒而栗。站在他身边的人看清了屏幕上的接通标志和三个数字。  
“喂……这小子叫警察了……”明显是怕了，声音打着抖。刚刚还围在一起的人一哄而散，一个跑得比一个快，好似被死神索取生命般不顾一切。  
男孩站在原地没有动弹，手摸上被吻过的地方使劲儿搓。Alex赶忙走过去给人把手捉住了，用纸仔仔细细把他的脸自上而下擦了一遍。  
眼睛闭了又睁，睫毛颤抖个不停，Alex甚至忍不住想它下一秒是不是要折断。眼神倒是干净得很，直直地就往人眼睛里撞。  
手慌乱地攀上脖颈，柔软的嘴唇不小心蹭过脸颊又吻过耳垂，慌里慌张的，受了欺负就往安心的人怀里钻。他第一感觉好准，眼前这人一定会护着他。  
哥哥哥哥，带我走吧。糯声糯语，含了糖果又或是吃了草莓，手臂软乎乎的摸不到骨头。  
Alex说白了也只比他大上个六七岁，长着张看起来颇有些冷漠的脸，棱角分明，眉眼细长。很独特的东方韵味。  
是走在街上可以被回头打量的模样，现在却极易害羞般绷不住脸，笑着露出两颗虎牙，尖尖的，接吻时也许会被划破嘴唇而用舌尖尝到血腥味。

男孩果真很小一只。抱起来轻而易举，尽管手臂和大腿都很有肉感，但没什么重量。似乎被突然的腾空吓着了，缩在怀里几乎成了一团，没有骨头似的柔软。  
小鬼，你叫什么名字？  
男孩盯着他看了数秒，伸手捏住了快要燃到尽头的烟。Alex松了牙齿，任由他把烟拿走放在那两瓣红润饱满的嘴唇中间。  
这哪里是猫，这分明是狡猾的小狐狸。明知道这样会让面前的人呼吸都要停顿一刻，偏要放慢动作，让嘴唇张得再开一些，直到白花花的小牙齿都被看见。  
哥哥，我不喜欢樱桃味，换个草莓味的吧。他笑得眼睛都拢着一弯弧度，撒娇一样黏糊着嗓音。  
好吧小草莓，现在可以告诉我你的名字了吗？Alex把烟又从他嘴里拿出来，用犬牙咬着。背后就是吵闹的酒吧，跑掉的那些人也许又回到了靡乱的灯光下，舔着嘴唇色眯眯地盯着下一个误入的小羊羔。  
Alex不是善人，能够帮男孩已经是意外之举了。那双眼睛太过干净，连一片乌云都容不下，好似只有阳光和星辰可以偷窥其中一二。  
我叫田川哦。哥哥你可得记好啦。我没有家人，你可不能不要我哦。  
男孩在警笛声传来的时候凑在他耳边笑着说道。

田川跟在Alex身后深一脚浅一脚地走着。  
警察问他田川是他什么人。Alex把最后一根樱桃果烟从嘴里拿下来，扯了个谎说这是他朋友的弟弟，托他照看一下。  
他跟这片的警察是熟人，也没为难他，问了下简单的经过就进酒吧里去了。尖叫声和喝斥声几乎吵醒了半边天空。  
Alex趁机领着田川溜走了。里面到底会发生点什么他也懒得去管，慢热的性子注定他不会对太多事情抱有兴趣。  
他打心眼里对田川感到好奇。也仅限于好奇，事实上他对待每个人都是一副足够热情的模样。那只是层保护膜，用来掩盖掉漫不经心和冷淡。  
田川一眼就看穿他，在他迈出第一步之前拉住了他的手，皱着鼻子说我真的不喜欢樱桃味。他执着地以自己来影响Alex，眼睛永远明亮，熠熠生辉。  
眼神浸过蜜也淬过毒，是玫瑰也是罂粟。你没办法不去摘下他的刺，上帝创造人不是让他们来装作圣人的。  
Alex一向觉得圣人最不可信，因为他们没有情爱，没有资格评判欲和爱。  
他有觉得自己也过于自大，毕竟活过二十一年，仅仅旁观过他人的爱情，自身还是个爱情雏儿，哪又有资格去跟圣人比较呢。  
但他想，他还是会遇到足以令自己疯一次的人的。不顾一切地去吻他，把爱意描绘在舌尖。他们会没日没夜地待在一起，吃饭看电影逛街做爱。  
哥哥，你要带我去那里呀？  
嘘，别出声，我害怕我不得不吻住你，咬破你樱桃一样的唇瓣。这样你才会安静一些，做个天使而并非挑逗不得要领的小坏蛋。

下过雨的小路格外不好走。田川的马丁靴上沾满了泥土，站在旅馆门口时胸脯一起一伏。他体能不大好，走这么远的路差点要了他的命。  
Alex嫌他走得太慢，在路上突兀停了脚步蹲下来。  
你上来，我背你走。  
他语调没什么变化，只是尾音一如既往高几度，总让人误解他永远开心。实际上没人可以走到他心里去看一看那里到底是冰川万里还是一整座樱桃果园。  
哥哥，你说我们像不像在私奔？小孩在他背上不太安分地扭动着，他的手握着小孩的大腿跟，有点痒，咯咯笑着，坏心眼地附在他耳边吹着气。  
他只要侧过一点角度就可以亲到田川的鼻尖。小小的，白得有点透明的意味。田川的耳朵也尖尖，像极了偷跑人间的小精灵。  
哦不不不，这可不是精灵，这是装成精灵来骗取心脏的小恶魔。  
Alex把他往上提了提，威胁似的让他别再乱动。  
可是真的好像嘛，感觉太好啦。这是田川路上最后一句话。尾音还没来得及落下来他就被Alex丢在了地上。  
二十多岁的人冷着张脸看着他：“现在到你使用你的脚的时候了。”  
田川瘪瘪嘴，却也没有再说什么，安安静静跟在他身后。他太安静了，以至于Alex忍不住回头看了一次又一次。  
看见脚下踩着的小小的影子才放下心来，隐约感知到小孩大概是闹脾气，又拉不下脸去，只能借口帮他扣好纽扣叫停小孩，弯着腰把本就扣着的纽扣解开又扣上。  
田川忽然就笑了，睁着圆圆的眼睛看他，手指尖也圆圆，指甲剪得干干净净，捧住Alex的脸，闭上眼睛亲了亲他的脸。  
他还太过年幼，害羞是一瞬间的事情，脸蛋通红，捂着眼睛不去看Alex。一句话也不肯说，只从嗓子里哼哼唧唧出黏糊糊的音节，软软地撒着娇。  
你在害羞什么。无故被亲了脸，尽管心里莫名偷着乐，面上还是得摆出大人的姿态来，只是声音听来听去都是无可奈何的宠溺。  
小孩把手分开一点缝，从指缝间偷偷地朝外看。模样羞怯又灵动，仿佛初识人间情爱的天使。哥哥太好看啦，我好喜欢。  
似乎真的是真心，说出来的时候眼睛露了大半，亮晶晶的，叫人没法去怀疑他是不是只是在开玩笑。  
Alex伸手摸了摸脸。  
奇了怪了，那嘴巴凑近的时候，竟然是浓郁且香甜的樱桃味。

“我们为什么要来这里呀？”一同躺上床时，田川后知后觉问了这个问题。  
Alex问朋友要了醒酒汤，捏着鼻子灌下去，没想到后劲比想得要大，难受地直犯恶心。慢慢吞吞地告诉小孩自己这段时间都住在这里。  
为什么呀？  
因为被从家里赶出来了。  
他习惯性去摸口袋，手指掏了一空，这才想起来最后一支烟他只抽了一点就被田川夺去。  
小朋友不可以抽烟。他有些无奈，盯着小孩张张合合的唇瓣，有些莫名的口干舌燥。  
我还有三年就成年啦。田川冲他笑得狡黠。不知是不是因为烟的缘故，说话都带着樱桃的味道，甜腻诱人。  
嘴巴就是樱桃的样子，一点刻意都不需要，只是简单地笑着就会使人情不自禁想去吻他。  
身体在这时候永远忠诚于那些下流龌龊的思想。  
Alex吻过去的时候田川瑟缩了一下，乖乖地等在那里，眼睛闭起来，睫毛不停地颤抖着。  
“你本来就是樱桃味的。”Alex的嘴巴温吞在耳边，吻过耳尖到耳垂，甚至要用牙齿去轻轻地啃咬。  
田川在隐忍的喘息声中好容易凑出一句较为完整的话来反驳他：“可我喜欢草莓味。”  
他停顿在小小的喉结上方，笑声都模糊在恶劣的啃咬里：“好的，我的小草莓。”他用舌尖舔了舔白白的脖子上显眼的粉色痕迹。  
“你为什么不叫我哥哥？”Alex将瓶中最后一点润滑剂倒在手心，手指探到身下，咬着小孩软软耳朵问道。  
小孩刚刚吃了醋，瞪着眼睛质问他为什么润滑剂的瓶子是空的。Alex哑然失笑，哭笑不得地解释这间房以前是用来给那些女人们工作的。  
哦天哪，她们就是在这里做爱吗？  
Alex发誓，他这辈子没遇见过这么单纯又狡猾的小家伙。听啊，他说那是做爱，表情却如此害羞。多羞怯多可爱。  
怎么能叫人不更加下流一些。把那些暧昧的印记留在他白净的身体上，忘记该死的上帝和圣人，用最恶劣的思想去揣测他殷红的脸颊和情动的眼。  
“哥哥。”进入的前一刻，田川揽住他的脖子，软软地叫道。

他们在情爱上契合度极高。肉刃破开软肉时大脑前所未有的清晰，哭叫着要逃开，腰那么细那么软，即便努力往后跑也没办法挣扎，被握住腰拉回来，整个被贯穿。  
别再继续啦，我不要啦，太深啦，不可以了。脚趾蜷缩着，大腿夹紧在腰侧，一面软着嗓子叫一面食髓知味地凑上来，想要讨一个温柔的吻。  
Alex如他所愿，将唇瓣和嘴里每个地方都认认真真吻过。低笑着说分明是樱桃味的。  
他从没想到第一次做爱是和一个同样刚刚尝到爱欲滋味的未成年。是否在床上有很高天赋他不清楚，他只知道无人可跟身下的小孩相比。不会有比他更甜的糖果，也不会有比他更娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
他们这般相配，连最深的地方都可以探到。小孩声音都变了调，哆哆嗦嗦想拦住他。别再深啦，会坏掉的。看吧，天生的小骗子，连拒绝都没有可信度。脸上像是涂抹了腮红般殷红，被情欲浑浊了眼底。说着拒绝，求着被爱  
“我还不知道哥哥叫什么。”  
田川将呻吟压在喉咙里，被Alex温柔地侵入到最深处，尾音受不住一般拔高好几度。麦芽糖一样粘牙，黏黏糊糊打着转。隔壁有没有睡了人，又是否  
他们身下的床单皱巴巴，沾满了身体里流出来的液体，这儿一块那儿一块涂满情欲。短裤和衬衫不知丢在了哪个角落，也一定是被爱意浸润的。田川不间断地喘息着，呻吟着，哭泣着，尖叫着。他快要攀登到极乐，手指胡乱地挠着后背，可指甲被剪得那么干净，哪里能够留下什么深刻的印记。圆圆的脚指头紧紧地蜷缩起来，高热的内里抽搐着。  
他哭得快要喘不过气，快感让他到处都湿漉漉的，攀着Alex的背，整个人挂在他身上，在耳边不断地叫着哥哥。  
哥哥，我要……  
噢，我喜欢樱桃味的小鬼。

Alex点燃了一支樱桃味的果烟，缓慢地吐出了一团白烟。田川的资料几分钟前由警局的人送来给他。  
事实上他早就开始怀疑田川。出现的那么巧，在他刚刚走出酒吧的时间被一群人压在墙上。而又毫发无损，甚至对警察连最基本的本能害怕都没有。  
哦，可真是个小骗子呢。只可惜太小了，总是会轻而易举被感情代替理智。  
队长你真的要留下他吗？  
Alex从口袋掏出了早上顺手买的烟，笑容淡淡的。他起床的时候田川还熟睡着，但等他走出房间就会醒来。  
骗人的，小孩昨晚累极了，连Alex什么时候走的都不知道。日上三竿才悠悠转醒，发现Alex不在差点都要哭出来。看见Alex回来了就跑过来抱住他。昨天做了哪种事，以至于走路不太稳当，差一点要摔倒，被Alex眼疾手快抱住。  
你去哪里了？  
去给我跟你立个家。  
把这盒樱桃味的抽完就换成草莓味的试试吧。他这样想着，假装没有看见田川眼里闪过的惊讶，将路上买的蛋糕放在桌上。  
好啦，为了庆祝一下，就请你——我的老对手的儿子，来切开蛋糕吧。  
哦对了，是草莓味的哦。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ooc老朋友就是我……感谢阅读。


End file.
